emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7512 (26th May 2016)
Plot Cain explains to Moira that it wasn't Holly who took the money, it was Charity. Moira apologises to her daughter. Sam insists to Lawrence he is never pointing a gun at someone again, as he never should've done it in the first place. Lawrence says he is sorry for ever asking him to do it and invites Sam to return to work, with the pay rise he requested. Holly questions why Cain hasn't told Moira about her coming on to him. Cain tells her to find another job and somewhere else to live and explains to Holly that the only reason he hasn't told Moira is it would break her heart. Chas orders Charity to put things right over the money, as she doesn't want a thief as a business partner. Chas reveals to Liv that Gordon's funeral is on Tuesday, and although Aaron doesn't want to go, he'll accompany her if she does. At Dale View the Barton's celebrate Emma's birthday but Ross can't help but wind up Pete. Cain tells Moira that Holly is no longer working at the garage, but Moira can't understand why as Holly was doing great. Emma and Charity makes digs at each other in the pub and James hold back Emma to stop her going for Charity. Emma threatens to call the police but Charity makes it clear that she would tell the police about all the secrets she has about Emma's boys. Charity bars Emma from The Woolpack and threatens to take Moses to live with her. Moira catches up with Holly and confronts her about what has happened. Believing Moira is talking about her trying to kiss Cain, Holly lies that Cain come onto her. Moira drags Holly down to the garage to get Cain's side of the story. Cain admits he lied to Moira about Holly leaving. Moira says she wants her out of her house today, and to collect all her things as soon as possible. Holly cannot believe Moira is throwing her out and she believed Cain over her own daughter. Ross continues to wind Pete up over his crush on Moira. Moira admits she was wrong about the money, but tells Holly that the only reason she has tolerated her so long is because she is her daughter. She questions if Holly planned to go after Cain all along and calls her daughter a stirring trollop. Holly insists Moira has a cheek to call her that after her affair with Cain whilst she was married to John. Holly argues that marrying the man that more or less killed her dad is sick and twisted but Cain insists that Moira wasn't to blame for John's death. Moira tells Holly she is going to have a lonely life, and admits she is sometimes glad John is dead as he would be ashamed as to what she has turned into. Finn punches Ross when he continues to wind Pete up about Moira. Pete agrees to drop Holly off in town. Liv reveals to Gabby that someone has set up a page in Gordon's name and is messaging her. Gabby tries to convince her to tell Aaron or a teacher. Finn informs Ross he wants them all to get on and Emma orders Ross to sort himself out or leave them all alone. Holly leaves Moira a voicemail admitting she may have gone through with it, and explaining she has bought some drugs, but doesn't want to use them and begs her mum to call her back. Meanwhile, in the café, Moira feels awful to forcing Holly out, although Cain reassures her she did the only thing she could have done. When Moira leaves to clean herself up, Holly's voicemail comes through on Moira's phone. Cain listens to the beginning but deletes it before he hears Holly's plea for help. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *James Barton - Bill Ward *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham Guest cast None. Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Church Lane *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Main Street *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Emmerdale Village Institute - Back porch Notes *Only one episode was broadcast on this date due to coverage of the last live semi-final of Britain's Got Talent immediately following this episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,570,000 (16th place). Memorable Dialogue Emma Barton: "Your hair looks freekish by the way." Charity Dingle: "Well that's good because I asked for an Emma!" --- Chas Dingle: (to Charity) "Oh here she is..Sonic the Crack Hog!" Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes